On the Southeastern a deadliest catch story
by ewab
Summary: a female doctor takes a change and goes for greenhorn duty on a Beringsea crab boat.
1. Chapter 1

Deadliest catch???

I got my inspiration from the TV series on discovery channel, Deadliest Catch. I dont own anything.

it is my first try on fanfiction and when I wrote this I wasnt to familiar with the rules so I changed the names and everything. but I think it is easy to figure out what boat I mean.

Scene 1:

Eva Maat sits in a crowded bar near the crab cannery factory. She is about the only woman in the place. And she is sticking acupuncture needles in a very big and muscular shirtless guy with lots of tattoos. He slightly cringes with every needle. _The big baby_.

Mister Jones is sitting at a table somewhere at the back of the bar in discussion with the financial backers of Deadliest Catch. The want to pull the plug because there are no really interesting storylines left.

While watching the needles going in mister Jones has a brain flash _(he has them rarely so he always notices it_). " Why not put a female on one of the boats. That Ragnild woman was a success."

The backers like the idea, but whose boat and what female. A wife or fiancé would again be a matter of been there seen that.

"Well why not that one over there. The one with the needles. She can clearly handle a bunch of guy's and she has a weird accent. But her English is good enough to be understood."

The backers really like that idea. Also because the chick with the needles is a hottie and would look good on camera.

_Or so they think. Nobody looks good in four layers of clothes and yellow raingear. Let alone after 48 hours without sleep in the drenching rain and subzero temperatures. _

Mister Jones walks across the bar to Eva. And tries to stay away from the human pincushions sitting everywhere.

"Hello, I have a business proposal for you. How would you like to make over 20.000 dollar in two months?"

_Well that always is a good way to get a conversation going, right? _

"I am listening. What would I have to do?"

"Have you ever heard of a show called, the Deadliest Catch? I am the director and I am looking for a woman crab fisher for on one of the boats. Would you be interested?"

That is a hard question, I would like the money, but on a boat with a bunch of chain-smoking guy's for two months? In the freezing cold and wet? Getting yelled and cursed at?

"I will have to think about that. Witch boat anyway, and with what cover? Because a single woman on a boat with five to eleven men? Might not be totally save, and I seriously doubt if there is a separate shower and stuff?"

"Let me handle that. And the boat you will hear in a day or two.

By the way, where are you staying so I can find you if I need to?"

"Here upstairs in one of the rooms."

After that Eva went on with her work of turning of turning big butch men into pincushions.

Mister Jones went back to his table and confirmed to his backers that he had the girl and that he would go and negotiate with the captains about who would take her on board. One of the backers said he would like to see her on the Southeastern. The Sigmundsun brothers had a way to efficient operation, and it would be nice to see them go crazy.

2)

After the meeting with the backers mister Jones went to the fishermen's bar on the docks. There the captains of the boats that where hoping to get camera crew on board where waiting.

It was something of an honour the get a camera crew two years running. Let alone four years. And the money wasn't too bad either.

So the captains where all hoping to get a deal. The Southeastern and the Anne Marie where certain of a crew because they where very popular with the viewers. But to get a woman on board mister Jones would have to pull some strings and maybe even tell a little lie.

Not that he would mind or sleep any less about such a thing.

Within three hours and six's or seven round's mister Jones had a deal with all the captains. And an appointment to introduce the Dutch girl in the morning to Sip Sigmundsun. There the three of them would stick their heads together and come up with a believable cover story to get her on board without ruffling any feathers with the rest of the crew. Something mister Jones thought was an absolute waist of time. But Sip insisted. He knew it would be hard on Jack the greenhorn to have an other even more inexperienced person on board who he could not commandeer. The others had Jack to order around and yell at.

Early next morning a far from cheerful Sip Sigmundsun found himself confronted with a possibly even farther from cheerful Eva. The only one who didn't seem the early hour was the very absent mister Jones. _The coward never showed up._

The captain's excuse for his foul mood was a severe hangover. Eva's was a dislike to early waking and the remnants of the jetlag from hell.

It took about four cups of coffee or tea, four sandwiches each and 45 minutes before they came to business.

Eva looked at the captain from over the rim of her fifth cup of tea and opened the negotiations.

"So you are willing to have me on board. What would be my job? And do I get my own room?"

Sip nearly choked in his coffee. "Well you don't get a room but a bunk. And your job is doing what ever my brother, Eric, or I will tell you to do. Don't speak back, don't have any opinions, and don't even think. We will do that for you.

It is your first time on a crab boat, so do as you are told and you might survive."

_Promising start, don't you think? Time for some shock therapy._

"I think I should warn you that I sleep naked? That isn't going to be a problem with me sharing a room, or whatever those things are called on a boat."

And that with the sweetest smile you ever saw.

The effect was instantaneously, and as expected. Sip went red and clearly didn't know where to look for a few seconds.

"Okay you will get your own cabin."

Don't you just love it when a plan comes together. Now for the rest.

"I have been thinking about a way I can be onboard without the crew getting the wrong idea. Couldn't we pretend that I am a cousin or some such thing? From Norway, or maybe even Dutch? People travel and Holland is closer the Norway then America."

"Okay, family is a plan. Cousins we are. Only don't expect any special favours because of it. My brother is the deck boss and he does as I tell him too."

They shook hands on a deal made. Sip went to pay for breakfast and directed Eva to the store where she could get her gear for onboard.

And who would have guessed, shopping was one of her favourite pastimes. It took her about two hours to get everything she needed and wanted. With some help from the shopkeeper. And around one in the afternoon she reported at the Southeastern for duty. Weight down with the stuff she took from her room.

The shopkeeper had already been so nice as to carry most of the gear she got to the boat before she got there. And Jack had put it in her cabin. Travelling light never was one of her strong points.

3)

Eva had always read a lot of books about sailing and stuff, so she knew you don't just get on board of a boat you wait till you have permission.

Sip saw her standing and came down to help her with her bags. He would never have done so for a guy, but being a girl (woman) has its perks. And you would be crazy not to use them.

The introductions where short and simple.

" This is Eric, he is the deck boss, if the tells you to jump you ask how high."

Not one to keep her big mouth shut Eva just had to ask. " So I don't just jump as high as I can?"

This got a grin from Sip and an angry look from Eric. It would be fun playing his cousin.

But Sip went on with the introductions.

"The dark haired one over there at the crane is Hugh. He has been on board longest after Eric and me. So you listen to him too.

The blond helping him is Charlie, he won't bother you as long as you don't bother him.

And the youngster standing right behind you is Jack, he is the greenhorn. Or he was last trip round, now you are. So you even listen to him when it comes to bait.

And the other two are Mike and Daryl, the are the crew of deadliest catch. And their job is to stay out of the way. But if they ask a question, answer them."

During this little talk Sip and Eva had gotten the bags on board and Jack was bringing them to the cabin.

Eva tried followed her bags. But once she got below deck she recoiled from the stink. Imagine a closed space where six's men are spending their time smoking drinking coffee and eating brown beans and onions, garlic, enormous amounts of red meat and god knows what else. And personal hygiene doesn't come to high on the list because they are working 24 to 48 hour days. Ad to that the smell of a diesel engine, dead fish and dried up salt water and you get the picture.

It is that giving up is something she hated doing, but at that moment Eva was close to going back to the inn. Only giving up wasn't something she did often, and this was something like a bet with herself. So she took a deep breath and went in.

The human body is a wonderful thing anyway, and after a while she didn't even smell it any more.

Once in her cabin she managed to get everything stored in some semblance of order with Jacks help.

Choosing the bottom bunk for sleeping. The top bunk would stay empty. Jack made it clear that things you leave on a bunk don't stay there for very long on the Bering Sea.

Eva had a brain flash of herself falling out of the bunk because of a rough sea and decided that the lower to the floor she slept the less painful that would be.

Strapping herself down in bed was also an option, good thing she had brought along those long silk scarfs.

After Jack left Eva changed into the new gear, or as much of it as she had seen the others wearing. So no raingear yet. And she went back on deck looking for Eric.

" Hi there cousin Eric. What do you want me to do?"

'Cousin' Eric took one long hard look and seemed to think this question over.

"How is your cooking?"

" Not to great but not bad either."

"Fine. Make some coffee. We will be setting out in 45 minutes. Then we deckhands have a break. When we get to the fishing grounds I will have Jack show you how to do bait and that will be your job.

Until than just make sure there is coffee."

Eva went back below deck and tried to figure out how the coffee machine worked. As a tea drinker she didn't even own a coffeemaker at home. To her coffee came in little bags with a how to use instruction on the back.

After some puzzling she did get something that looked like coffee out of the machine.

Going up to the wheelhouse she asked Sip. " Hi there cousin Sip, want some coffee?"

The cousin remark got her a big grin again.

"Sure cousin Eva. With milk and lots of sugar."

Back down in the galley Eva checked out the frig and found a bottle of concentrated milk. And in a cupboard sugar cubs. But again what is lots of sugar? Considering that one sugar cub should be the normal amount, lots of sugar would be three cubs. But she decided that three cubs would not be enough. So she went for five. And then the amount of milk. Just a drop. Or should coffee with milk be about the same colour as tea with milk? Or more like dark chocolate? Or milk chocolate?

She decided on milk chocolate. And after looking and finding some cookies to go with the coffee she went back up to Sip.

" Here you go captain. One coffee."

Pretending to look outside at the hustle and bustle on the dock, she waited to see how the coffee would be judged, but Sip never said anything about the coffee, instead he just drank it all down and asked for a refill. So apparently five sugar, half coffee and half milk was the way to go.

Making some tea for herself and rummaging around the galley to familiarise herself with it, she waited for the rest of the crew to get below deck.

Once they did they all went for the coffee. And the unanimous outcome was that it was a strong but drinkable brew. And that for a first time.

While the captain was steering the boat out of the harbour. The guys where drinking coffee, smoking and talking about what they had been doing during the off-season.

Hugh was bragging about his adventures and fights. Charlie said nothing just nodded his head and kind of growled. Jack went slightly purple telling about the women on his webpage, and what these ladies ( in the broadest meaning of the word) where offering to him.

Mike and Daryl where filming and telling about there families, they had been home for Christmas and Mike was a brand new uncle. Daryl had been back to Scotland and went hunting with his dad.

Eva just sat in a corner listening and tried not to choke on the smoke.

4)

During the talking about family and future plans the boat made its way out of port. And the sea started rolling.

Slowly Jack went slightly green and had to rush to get to the door. The others just grinned. Until Mike went after Jack.

Eva was feeling a bit queasy but managed to stay in her seat. As long as she could just stay still she would manage. Never was one for motion sickness.

Mike was followed by Daryl. Eric went slightly green as well only he didn't go outside but to his cabin. The last to take a run outside was Hugh.

The only two people aboard who where totally unaffected where Sipke up in the wheelhouse and Charlie. Who just kept drinking his coffee.

Sitting at a table with Charlie wasn't exactly exciting or keeping her mind off the fact that she was slightly queasy so Eva went to her cabin too and decided to go for some selftreatment. Normally she would be unable to stick needles into her own skin, but this was an emergency if ever there was one.

And it took only three small needles in each ear and one in the wrists. After that she laid down on her bunk for a bit with the pillow under her shoulders and head down. The best way to beat seasickness. And it worked like a charm.

After about 30 minutes she got up feeling much better. No more queasiness, but walking in a straight line was impossible. On the upside, walking was possible and that was a big improvement.

In the galley Charlie had also went away. To have something to do Eva went up to the wheelhouse to talk to Sipke.

"Hi there cousin Sip, want some more coffee?

" Yeah why not. More sugar this time."

The coffee was made and with sixs sugar this time. And some tea and also something to eat. Eva was surprised that she was hungry so shortly after being seasick but she was. So food was in order. And if she was hungry than everybody should be hungry, so she also made some sandwiches for Sipke.

" Here you go. Coffee with more sugar and a cheese sandwich."

Sipke took the food and coffee and started eating.

" So cousin Eva, you feeling okay, no seasickness? When you disappeared to your cabin I was sure you had it too?"

"Well I am kind of cheating, was feeling a bit sick but that is where being a doctor comes in handy. Look at my ears."

" You have little pieces of bandaid on your ears. What is that for?"

"Acupuncture treatment for seasickness, or actually dissines but seasickness works too.

And how are the others doing?

"Just look outside the window and down a bit"

And there the five where hanging face first over the railing. Even the very experienced Hugh. The poor things.

"Now I am going to get them wet."

Sipke isn't the nicest boss you will ever work with. But he does have a sense of humour that Eva could appreciate. As long as it was directed at somebody else of course.

The guys at the railing saw the wave coming and jumped back. Jack stumbled, went down and got soaked.


	2. Chapter 2

_dont own anything_

_please leave a review, and please know that I am not a natural english speaker or writer. _

_EwaB_

Eva went down to intercept the soaking Jack on his way to dry clothes.

"Jack, you okay?"

"No, yes, I don't know."

To Eva this was clearly a case of: I am miserable and want to cry but I won't because I am a big tough crabfisher, mommy.

"Go change your clothes and then come back here, I know a way to make you feel less sick."

"How?"

It came out in a small voice but with a look of pure curiosity.

"Just look at my ears. Do you really think I don't get seasick with this kind of movement?"

Jack looked at her ears. Saw the little needles and shuddered. But seasickness wins over the fear of needles every time. So after ten minutes Eva was sticking needles into Jack his ears and wrists.

" Now go and lay down for half a hour or so, then you can take the needles out of your wrists, leave the ones in your ears."

Taking pity on the rest of the crew she then went outside to offer treatment to them.

Hugh refused but Mike and Daryl where really miserable and willing to try anything.

Not really a compliment but it is the most given reason to get an acupuncture treatment.

So after an hour three of the five seasick puppies where feeling better and sitting down at the table drinking coffee and having a snack. Hugh was still at the rail. And Eric was suffering in silence in his cabin.

Charlie joined the others for food and drink, he didn't say much but clearly liked the company.

5)

Night came and it seemed everybody made his or her own food. Nobody was going to cook anything.

Not sure what to do Eva went up to Sip again to ask for directions. It should have been Eric or Hugh to tell her what to do. But Hugh was still hugging the rail and Eric hadn't surfaced from his cabin yet. And the others didn't seem to know how dinner was arranged either. The fist day they said is everybody for him self.

"Cousin Sip, who is the cook on this trip? Am I or is somebody else the designated cook?"

"Well officially Hugh is the cook, but not during the first 24 to 48 hours because he can't stand the smell of food during that time. But if you are willing to whip something up I would be grateful for a bite."

"Sure I make something, but don't expect a four course dinner."

She turned to go away, but then remembered she wanted to ask something.

"Maybe a silly question. But how are we going to catch crab without anything to catch them in?"

" Didn't the others explain that?"

" I didn't want to seem stupid so I didn't ask them"

"We are now on our way to the pods. And will reach them in the morning, then we pull them out of the water."

"Next silly question, but why are they in the water?"

"To keep them from rusting."

"Salt water rust even more than no water"

"Yeah but no oxygen means no rust."

" I should have known that. Must still be seasick. But thanks for the explanation."

Eva went to the galley and looked in all the cupboards and the frig. And in about 45 minutes she had something resembling a meal for six people on the table.

Eric did show his face but only wanted some water and a smoke, refusing the offered acupuncture. But giving some orders. He was going to take first watch. After him it was Charlie, then Jack since Hugh was still to sick. And the early watch would be for Eva. From 5 till 7. Than the captain would take it again.

After that he went up to the wheelhouse so Sipke could come down and eat.

They had some small talk about the food. They all liked it. But they would like anything that was warm and enough. Then talk turned to the weather but without really talking about the weather because that would be jinxing the weather and give a storm.

Then Sipke told them that the reason Eric was such a grumpy bear this trip round was because he was in the middle of a very nasty divorce.

So if everybody would please take some care of his little brother and be nice to him. And not get to upset if he misbehaved or yelled at them.

But if Eric got too bad, to talk to Sipke and he would take his little brother to task.

After dinner the ones not on watch went to bed.

For Eva sleeping was difficult because the bunk was moving so much. And the idea that she had to get up at a quarter to five was not helping.

She was tired but not enough to sleep anywhere and anyhow. And still to excited about her new live to relax, her mind just kept going. So when Jack was knocking on her door to get her to take the next watch she was almost glad about it.

Her watch was without any incidents and at around a quarter to seven she went to wake up Sipke, but not before she had made some coffee and breakfast. As a fast learner she knew by now that coffee, cholesterol and cigarettes where the only things that kept these guys going.

So breakfast was plenty of fried eggs, bacon and sausages.

At that moment she could have slept. But no time. The pods had to be fished up. So there was work to be done.

The men went to get ready for work. Eva also went to put on her three to four layers of clothes so she would keep warm and over all of that the raingear so she would stay sort of dry, she felt like the michellin doll. But once on deck she couldn't really do anything. Eric, Hugh and Charlie knew what to do.

Eric was at the rail throwing out a hook to catch the buoy and pull in the pod. Hugh and Charlie where standing by to get the pod on the catcher and then put in the rope. Daryl was filming it.

She felt as if she was just standing in the way. So she asked Eric what she could do.

First he just looked at her as if not understanding the question. Then he gave her the same kind of hammer as Jack and Mike had, a big hard plastic hammer and told her to beat the ice from the deck and listen to Jack.

There really was ice everywhere and walking on deck was more like gliding or skating. So swinging the heavy hammer at the ice Jack, Mike and Eva first got a path ready for the other to walk safely. After that Jack directed Mike and Eva to get started on the place where the pods that where being fished from the sea would go. Jack shuffled the ice from deck while Eva kept swinging the hammer until her shoulders hurt. That was going to be muscle pain tomorrow. And probably for the remainder of the trip.

The rest of the team fishing for crab pods where not happy either. The pods where hard to find. Eric and Hugh where in some kind of cursing contest and Eva was listening with interest. Most of the English ones she knew, but some of the combinations where new and it obviously wasn't a problem that most things that they suggested where anatomically incorrect or even impossible. And the Norwegian ones where completely new. To hear better she went and beat the ice a bit closer, but not to close. She wasn't going to become the a victim of some verbal abuse if she could prevent it.

Sip suddenly saw her swinging her hammer at the ice because she came closer to the pod crew. And he did have some chivalry and having a woman beating ice wasn't his idea of a good use of her abilities. So he got on the loud hailer and called Eva up to the wheelhouse.

Glad to get rid of the hammer Eva went up shedding some of the layers of clothes.

" What can I do for you captain?"

" You can help me search for pods. The ********** seals got to the buoys and now I can't find them."

"Okay, what am I looking for if the buoys are gone?"

" Sometimes they just get to the big orange ones and the little white ones are still afloat. But they are hard to see. If the little white ones are also gone the pod is lost. And those things are expensive."

Eva got to the window and also searched for pods or little white buoys. But at the end Sip still was 15 pods down. And not happy. Again some interesting new curses and other strong language. And as long as it wasn't directed at her Eva really didn't mind but saw it as a free lesson in proper American English or Norwegian. But she did understand the problem and might have a solution.

" Cousin Sip, how far apart are these pods that are missing? Can you go by them all in about 45 minutes?"

"Yeah is possible, but why would I?"

"Well I have my diving gear with me, or part of it at least, the dry suit, goggles, flippers and snorkel. I could get into the water and dive up the rope of the pods and then put it on the hook. But only for about 45 minutes. Any longer and I would be getting to cold."

Sip seemed to take his time thinking about it. And Eva was getting ready to leave.

" Cousin Eva would you ask Eric to come up here and then get us some coffee and something to eat?"

" Sure."

Eva went back on deck and send Eric up, the rest of the crew all went to beating ice. And Eva went to make coffee and sandwiches with fried eggs and cheese.

6)

Preparing food was a good way to calm her nerves. Eva knew that she had somewhat exaggerated her capabilities in diving. Sure she did do an ice dive. But in a nice clean sallow Dutch pond with about twenty other divers all doing the same thing. And an almost one on one coaching.

She had never dived in an ice cold and rolling sea. Her only sea dive from a boat had been in

Greece. As a tourist attraction. That sea had the temperature of a warm swimming pool and was about just as clear and calm. Only difference where the little fish in it.

Here there where certainly seals, codfish and maybe sharks or other big scary fish. And the sea would not be calm and clear like a swimming pool.

Breaking and beating up the eggs was calming. And so she did a few more. Enough for the all the guy's.

Sip came down to the galley after about ten minutes.

"Eva how long did you say you, you could stay in the water?"

"About 45 minutes, not much longer. And I would need have to be on a line and have Charlie keeping an eye on me all the time."

"Why Charlie? And not one of the others?"

"Eric has to throw the hook, and he doesn't seem to like me much, I don't think Jack could get me onto deck on his own and he is still a bit seasick so are Hugh, Mike and Daryl. And those two are also camera crew. They would keep an eye on me but with a camera, not to get me out if I should give a signal. So I trust Charlie most at the moment."

" Okay I understand. But you are wrong about Eric it is just that he doesn't like anybody at the moment.

How long would it take you to get ready?

"Twenty minutes. But I would like to eat first. Don't think it would hurt if everybody ate first. It is easier to concentrate on a full stomach."

Sip agreed with that and while Eric was driving the rest of the crew had an unexpected and luxurious lunch. During lunch the plans for the recovery of the lost pods was discussed with the crew. Mike and Daryl straight away started to make plans for the best way to film it. Charlie just grumbled when he heard he would be on 'watch the diver' duty.

Hugh seemed a bit upset that he couldn't be the one diving. And Jack just seemed happy to be able to stay on board.

After she had finished a rather small lunch Eva went to change. Her nerves where kicking up a storm and eating wasn't really an option. She only had said that she wanted to, to get some time to get used to the idea and tell herself she was a stupid idiot for volunteering on this one. She and her big mouth. But she said she could do it. And so she would do it, no matter what. At moments like this she wished she were a sweet little girl who liked high heels, make up and Barbie dolls. Life would have been so much easier and saver that way.

But in 30 minutes Eva was sitting on the railing with her flippers on her feet and her back to the sea ready to let herself fall off.

Daryl had won the prime position of filming her. But she did not present a 'hot' picture this time. In a bright orange diving suit that only showed her face and that was covered with a big facemask and a snorkel. And over the diving suit she was wearing her free climbing harness with the line attached to it.

And down she went, the water was indeed freezing. The first few seconds she couldn't move or even breathe. Than survival instinct kicked in and she swam to the surface and took a big gulp of air. Charlie was standing at the railing ready to pull her up again. So she gave him a wave and went in search for the pods.

The first pod was easy to spot and the line not hard to reach. Eric threw the hook. Eva hooked the line and the pod was on its way. After that it became harder, the water was cold, the sea pretty wild and the lines to the pods not always easy to reach. No sharks though that was a good thing. And only two seals who wanted to play, but also got bored fast and left her again. She soon lost count of the number of pods she had fished up. Breathing became harder. Catching the hook Eric was throwing too.

After a really big wave went over her she had had it. She signalled Charlie to get her up and he pulled her out. The last bit out of the water straight up to deck was hard. She wanted to help but was to cold, all she could do was shake and try not the hit the side of the boat with her head. Charlie and Jack pulled her over the railing and put her on her feet. She fell over at once, she couldn't stand on her own feet, so cold. At that point Charlie took over. He barked an order to Jack and together they picked her up and carried her below deck. In the warm galley Charlie started unzipping the diving suit. Warm air was getting to Eva's cold skin. It almost burned. Charlie's hands where also burning on her skin. But he was rubbing her arms and back to get the blood pumping again. Jack tried to give her a cup of hot tea. But she couldn't take it. Her hands where shaking too much. So he held the cup to her lips.

Sip came down to take a look. And he was feeling bad about letting her do this stupid thing.

"Sorry Eva I should never have let you do this. It was too dangerous. How are you doing?"

" Fine I am fine, just cold. All I need is a hot shower for about half an hour and a warm bed. Then I will be fine."

"Charlie help her with that okay."

Charlie didn't blink but Eva decided that she could take a shower and get into her own bunk on her own. No further help needed.

And this time she was exhausted enough to fall asleep before her head hit the pillow.

7)

Eva woke up when somebody tried to open her door very quietly. The hinges really needed some oil, but she wasn't going to do that. It was a very effective alarm system.

But it was only Jack send over to see if she was awake enough to eat. It seemed Hugh had gotten over his seasickness and felt ready to cook.

Eva felt remarkably good too, no more queasiness, just a bit bruised, and okay her shoulders where killing her, but that was to be expected. She was also very, very hungry.

So dinner sounded good. She must have set a new record in getting dressed, but Eric had an irritating remark about woman and getting dressed anyway. Well let him.

Hugh was still busy at the stove, so she took her seat squeezed in between Charlie and Mike on the bench. On the other side where Jack, Eric, Sip and Daryl.

There was no conversation, at all. Eva had been to funerals that had been more fun. So as a typical female she tried to get a conversation going.

_Still trying to figure out if it is in the genes or social._

" And? How many pods did we dive up? I kind of lost count because of the waves."

Eric was the one to answer.

" Twelve and a halve."

And that 'and a halve' really wasn't intended as a joke.

The other guys seemed to find their hands extremely interesting.

And Sip gave his kid brother a dirty look. And maybe an elbow in between the ribs underneath the table.

" What my darling little brother is trying to say, is that you managed to find twelve of our pods and one in a smaller size that we can not use."

And with a sidelong glance at his 'darling' kid brother.

"And Eric didn't see it was the wrong size until he had it on the table."

This snide remark got some sniggering from the Charlie and Hugh, who was at that moment putting the food on the table.

And the sight and smell of that was almost enough to make Eva queasy again.

The chicken was black on the outside, and after scraping that off frozen on the inside.

The potato's where over cooked and where saltier then the seawater she had spend the afternoon in.

What should have been the vegetable's looked more like a grey beige substance that was also very salt but had no other flavour she could discover.

Fortunately she wasn't the only one losing her or his appetite. Even Hugh didn't seem to enjoy his own creation.

During this rather depressing meal Eva just ate, not wanting an other helping of sarcasm. The food was bad enough to deal with.

She hadn't been to such a silent meal since she was ten and eating at a friends house. The parents of her friend had the rule, no speaking while eating. It was the first and last time Eva went to eat at a friend's house for a long time.

In her family mealtimes where the time to talk about your day, or go for a discussion about pretty much anything.

Only after the dishes where from the table did Sip say anything.

"Charlie, you are on watch duty first. The course is laid in. Hugh you take the next watch, Eric you have graveyard duty. Jack and Eva sleep, they will need their strength tomorrow."

Charlie disappeared to the wheelhouse. Eric, Mike and Daryl seemed to race to be the first in the shower. Jack went to bed without washing. Hugh went to do the dishes and Sip relaxed on the bench for a smoke.

Eva wanted some private conversation with Sip, but that wasn't going to happen with Hugh doing the dishes. But he did it in a nice demonstrative fashion.

" Hugh if you want to I can do the dishes. I already slept."

The demonstration ended abruptly. Hugh was gone. So Eva went and did the dishes. Talking over her shoulder.

" Captain, question?"

"Sure cousin Eva, what do you want to know?"

"Dinner? Was this a good example of Hugh's cooking?"

"Yes, unfortunately it was."

"What was the grey stuff?"

"Cauliflower."

"Do they sell instant Cauliflower?"

"No, it was a fresh one only two hours ago."

"Would Hugh be very upset if I took over the galley duty?"

"No, and even if he was, the rest would be grateful. And if you really want to become popular you also take over laundry duty from Jack. Keep everybody's underwear white instead of turning it pink and we will adore you."

"I don't iron. I will do laundry, and cooking, even sew on buttons but I don't iron.

And I still want to be working on deck too."

"Ironing isn't really necessary with the kind of clothes we wear. Just make sure it is clean dry and the original colour. And you will have plenty of work time on deck. Probably more than you want."

After that Sip was done smoking and also went to bed. Eva finished up the dishes and took stock off what she would have to work with as the new chef, and was pleasantly surprised. Plenty of food. A low oxygen cool storage with all kind of vegetable's. More meat than she had ever seen in one place except the butcher shop. And a nice collection of herbs, spices and other stuff.

Leaving Daryl and Mike to fight over the shower, she went to bed, or bunk or whatever it was called. And slept for the next six's hours.

8)

When she woke up from her alarm clock it was still dark. Her first impulse was to turnaround and go on sleeping. She hit her head on the wall. Didn't understand what was going on, since when did she have a wall so close to her bed. Only then did it begin to sink in, she wasn't at home. But on a boat in the middle of a frozen nowhere.

Getting up was hard. The first time she tried to do so her abdominal muscles protested so much she just fell back on the bed.

Try number two was better. She first turned onto her other side and put her legs over the edge of her bunk, then using her legs as counterweight and pushing with her arms she got into a sitting position. Every movement went accompanied with a deeply meant " AUCH".

Every muscle protested and hurt while getting out of bed. This was far worse than the worst muscle pain she ever had before. Including that one time she had joined the BBB workout at the gym.

_( BBB stands for buik, billen, benen. Meaning belly bum and legs)_

Getting dressed was hard. The idea of working even harder. She would need some kind of painkiller to keep it up.

First idea was to go chemical, but those pills do have side effects.

So instead she went for some more needles. She didn't need the seasickness needles anymore. So those came out. And in went on needle an ear against the worst pain. And it worked enough. She still felt her muscles but she could move again without going "AUCH" every time she moved.

With two of the four layers of clothes on she was going to wear outside she opened the door of her cabin. Standing a little bit further on was Charlie. Wearing nothing but dark blue underwear and smearing his skin with something.

First thing in Eva's head wasn't appreciation for the nice male shape in front of her. No she was wondering how on earth she was supposed to make dark blue underwear go pink. Next instant she saw in her mind eye all the guy's in mottled blue underwear and that made her laugh.

Charlie heard her laughing and turned around.

"Tiger balm?"

Holding it out to her. So he did speak on occasion.

" No thanks, I have got my own solution."

Eva went past Charlie to the stove and started preparing breakfast. She was hungry, and if she was hungry the others should be too.

While the food was cooking she did some stretching exercises. And during one of the less elegant ones Hugh came into the galley.

Eva was standing with her back towards him, one leg on the table and trying to get her forehead onto her knee.

"Looking good from where I am standing. You are pretty pliant."

Eva stood up, and the look Hugh was giving her wasn't that of a colleague, or a cousin. So she had to think fast.

"Yeah, that is what martial arts will do to you."

It had actually been ballet from four till fourteen. At that age it became clear she wasn't going to become a slim, elegant, easy to lift ballerina. Nearly 6 feet isn't a good length for that profession.

Soon after everybody was sitting around eating, talking and joking. Seemed like the silence last night wasn't standard.

Until Sip went up to his place and Eric came down. Eric barked some orders and everybody disappeared to do his job.

Eva started to have this fantasy; she was going to even out Eric's facial scars. The one just under his left eyebrow, she was going to give him one on the right side too. With pleasure.

He hadn't given her anything to do. So she just got dressed for outside and looked up Jack. Helping him might teach her what to do, and keep her away from mister congeniality.

It turned out that during her first nap, after her dive, the guys had set out 20 pots to catch codfish for bait. They where now going to fish those up and stack the pods again.

Sip would than go and find a good place to start crab fishing.

Jack explained what was going on.

"Eric is working the rail. That means he throws the hook at the buoy to catch the line. Once he has the line on board he puts the line in the block, that thingy with the turning wheels. That thing pulls up the pods to the waterline. There we hook on the crane to pull it out of the water and put it on the launcher, there the hooks crab it and hold in place. Once the pot is safely on the hooks we open it and the launcher over there will shake out the catch onto the sorting table.

Your job will be to get into the pot after that, when it is flat on the launcher again and to put in the bait. Close the pot and then Eric, or whoever is working the rail will put it out again.

But first we catch codfish. Just kill them and throw them over here."

He showed her where there was a big bin.

"This is where the bait is. Fresh codfish and frozen herring. I will show you how to do this once we start fishing for crab. And whatever you do don't lose the bags the herring go into, it will make Eric mad."

Glad that she asked Jack for an explanation and not Charlie, Eva gave him a smile and said.

" I thing Eric is mad at everything and everybody at the moment."

"Yeah I am, and if you don't get working instead of gossiping I will get even madder"

(Clearly the language is censored without BEEB at the appropriate times. It would make writing this to hard)

Both Eva and Jack jumped and went to look busy, what wasn't easy because there wasn't much to do yet.

But soon it was hard work indeed. The pots came up with plenty of fish. Eva was carrying the dead fish to the bait bin. Killing fish on her third day at sea was going a bit to fast.

Mike and Daryl tried not to be in the way. And as far as Eva could tell they where were doing a good job at that. But Eric had plenty to yell and scream about. At everybody and about everything.

He even went so far as to push Hugh away. That would have ended in a fight if Charlie hadn't stepped in.

All 20 pots where in, in about 4 hours. After that there was a break again to eat and rest while Sip got the boat to the crab fishing grounds.

Eva pretty much locked herself into her cabin. She had brought along plenty to read. And everything was better then being in the same space as Eric. She really wondered why the others put up with it.

Sure a divorce is hard. But you don't have to take it out on the rest of the world. She was feeling very lonely and homesick at that moment. And if she could have she would have gone back home.

9)

Next morning started out wrong. Waking up was hard. There was hardly anytime to eat. No time to chat with anyone. They where all high on adrenaline because the real work was going to start.

To Eva it felt like being the only grownup at a day to an amusement park with a bunch of hyped teenagers.

And then work started. Eric was working the crane, Charlie and Jack where on the stack of pots getting them loose and hooked to the crane. And Hugh was working the rail. This meant that Eva had to work with Hugh. And that was fine. Only it also meant she had to get past Eric every time she had to go get bait.

She was running along that slippery deck as fast as she could, while carrying hooks with twenty pounds or so of dead fish. Climbing into the pots and hooking the bait up, out of the pot again, tying up the thing with Hugh. And to her own amazement she was fast enough. Nobody had to wait for her.

Only Eric kept yelling and cursing at her and everybody else who got within earshot. So much even that she hardly heard it anymore. It became part of the noise on the boat.

The sun was coming up, and the light made the work easier. Eva was starting to almost enjoy herself when Eric decided to go to the next level of obnoxiousness. He pushed her in the back, hard, she had to catch hold on something to stay upright.

And that was it as far as she was concerned. Charlie was nowhere near to calm things down.

Slowly she turned round. All she really wanted was to knock Eric down. But she also knew that he had been looking for a fight now for days. And he was slightly taller and no doubt a lot stronger then her. And she never really did any martial arts so if she took a swing and not knock him out, she was going to get her ass kicked in a big way.

But never mind, she was a female, and so she had other weapons to use. So she turned on the charm, smiling sweetly up in Eric's face and stepping into his personal space.

"I don't know what you are hoping to achieve with this behaviour. But I am going as fast as I can. And your yelling and screaming isn't going to make me go any faster. If anything it makes me go slower. It might even make me cry, and whine and complain. And remember, I am the cook on this trip. Are you sure you want to make me angry?

And with that she just walked past him to get more bait. Leaving Eric with nothing but air to get angry with.

Back at the rail Hugh wanted to know what had happened.

"Nothing I can't handle. But thanks for asking."

After 30 pots Sip turned to boat around for the next string. And with it came time for a break. Everybody got something to eat or drink for five minutes.

After that is was back to work. Only Eric decided on a change of position. He was going to work the rail, and Hugh was going to do the crane.

Mike and Daryl where both of them at the rail after that. To get the next fight between the deck boss and the greenhorn. Only to be disappointed. Eric ignored Eva, and vice versa during the first pot. And the second one. Third one and still no reaction from either. But with the fourth he couldn't keep it in anymore. He just had to say something.

" Can you get into that pot any slower, you BEEP BEEP BEEP?"

As a result Eva really did slow down, she said nothing just moved a bit slower. For the first time keeping Charlie and Jack waiting with the next pot.

And at a very leisurely pace she went to get new bait, climbed into the fifth pot slower than a slug. It was almost harder to work so slow than go faster. But she did it anyway.

After closing the pot Eric dumped the pot into the water, threw the buoy after it. And somehow got his foot entangled in the rope and went overboard. It all happened so fast he didn't even scream.

In a clear case of jump first think later Eva went after him.

The near freezing water hit her, closing over her head. Even colder than the first time two days ago. She had her knife ready to cut the rope only it wasn't necessary. The blow of hitting the water got Eric's feet lose from the rope. He wasn't going down. All she had to do was get to him. When she did she saw he was unconscious floating head down with blood on the back of his head. She flipped him over so his face would be up. And started swimming towards the boat, getting colder all the time. Luckily because Mike and Daryl had been paying extra attention to them it was instantly know they had gone overboard. Sip was working hard to get the boat to stay in place and all the others where throwing out lines to catch them.

Eva managed to catch one of the lines and got herself and Eric pulled on board. Charlie and Hugh picked up Eric and carried him below deck. Eva stumbled after with some help from Jack.

Once indoors Eva started shedding layers of wet clothes, first of all the raingear and boots.

Eric was laying on one of the benches. Sip hovering over him in a clear state of panic, crying

"He's dead, he's dead."

And not knowing what to do. The others where in a similar state.

Eric wasn't breathing and the only one on board with first aid. If anything went wrong he was the one taking care of it. Now he was the one with the problem and nobody knew what to do.

Eva took charge, she might be the lowest in the picking order on deck but she was a doctor and in case of a medical emergency she automatically did.

" Get out of my way and let me work."

She pulled out her knife and cut open Eric's clothes from neck to groin.

Felt for his heartbeat. Nothing.

Tilting his head back, holding his nose shut and closing her mouth over his.

Breathe.

Giving orders came naturally during situations like this.

"Sip, did you call for help, is anybody coming?"

She had to repeat it to get an answer, but yes, he had called for help and a helicopter was on the way.

Breathe.

"How long till it is here?"

"an hour to an hour and a half."

Breathe.

"You" pointing to Charlie. "Get some towels and put them in the oven, heat them up."

Charlie came into motion.

She shed an other layer of wet clothes. Sitting in a bright red long sleeve t-shirt and dark green leggings.

Breathe.

"Sip get back to the radio and tell them to get here fast. And set course towards them. Every minute counts"

Sip also came into motion. A good way to get him out of the way.

Breathe

Charlie came back with the first heated towel.

"shake it out. And then give it to me."

He did. And she spread the towel over Eric's body. But only his torso. Keeping his arms and legs in the cold wet clothes to keep the cold blood in them.

Breathe.

All the time Mike and Daryl where filming.

Now Mike dared to ask.

"Eva can you pull the towel down just a bit?"

Eva looked and as always in times of stress her sick sense of humour came out.

"Yeah, we wouldn't want that to fall off now would we?"

And she covered Eric up completely.

Breathe.

Feeling for his pulse in his neck, and yes there it was, slow and weak but definitely there.

"Jack, go tell Sip that Eric has a heartbeat. He is still alive."

A super relieved Jack stumbled up the stairs to the wheelhouse to tell Sip.

"Charlie new towel."

Breathe.

And Charlie gave a new warm towel, putting the now cold and damp one back into the oven.

"Mike put out the light from your camera and Daryl give me yours."

Eva used the light to test Eric's pupil reflexes. And his pupils dilated and constricted perfectly.

Breathe.

"Hugh, go tell Sip that there is some brain function. Can't say how much or how Eric will come out of this. But he will live."

Breathe.

Feel for pulse again. Getting better, stronger and faster.

Breathe.

Breathe.

Breathe.

All she could do. Keep breathing for him until he started to breathe for him self or the helicopter got here.

10)

Breathe.

"Charlie, a new towel"

Charlie gave a warm towel.

Pulling the now cold towel from Eric and spreading a warm one was his job.

And he did it fast and without bothering Eva.

Breathe.

What was this? Resistance?

Eva put her hand on Eric's chest. And there was a slight movement. Eric had started to breathe for himself.

Keeping her left hand on his chest she felt for the telltale artery in his neck. His heartbeat was now strong and steady. A bit slow still but he was also still cold.

She stayed like that for a while, feeling his heart and lungs doing their own job.

Mike couldn't control his curiosity.

"What is going on? Why did you stop the mouth to mouth resuscitation? "

He had to repeat his question. She was so absorbed in feeling Eric coming back alive. She had done it.

"What, O…….eh…Eric is breathing for himself now. I have to do a few more tests."

And with that she did something she had been wanting to do since, well about ten minutes after she came onboard. She pinched Eric. Hard, in his left ear. And there was a response. He didn't beat away her hand but his arm and head moved. So there was some higher brain function left.

Then she took of his boots and sock's and with the back of a fork she scraped over the soles of his feet. And he curled his toes and jerked his knees a bit.

Out of nowhere Sip was standing at her shoulder.

"How is he doing? Is he going to live? Is he..dead?"

"He is breathing on his own, so it looks like he is going to survive. Can you sit with him for a while, so I can change into dry clothes? If anything goes wrong just yell."

And before giving Sip a chance to say anything Eva was gone. The realisation that she was sitting there in grey purple ski sock's up to her knees a dark green legging and a bright red T-shirt and that all these things where clinging to her body while there where two camera's directed at her, hit her. Not a good thing. Not good at all.

But luckily nothing happened with Eric, so she took five minutes to change. And in dry and somewhat clean clothes she came back and took over from Sip again.

"Sip, how long until the chopper is here?"

Sip checked his watch.

"Ten to fifteen minutes"

"Go ask how they want him bundled up. Should he be in a survival suit or what?"

"I can answer that at once. Yes."

"Okay, get one and give me a hand to get him in it."

Without even protesting Sip went in search of Eric's survival suit.

It took some doing, and twelve years of playing with dolls stood Eva in good use this time. And with the help of Sip and Charlie they managed.

First they cut off the rest of the wet clothes. And then very carefully, not to move him too much they managed to get Eric into the survival suit.

Sip was just zipping up the suit when Charlie stopped moving and stood up listening.

"Chopper is here."

Wow an almost complete sentence with three words.

Shortly after that Jack came down the stairs.

"The chopper is here. They want us to get Eric in a survival suit and outside on deck so they can pull him up."

Sip took Eric's shoulders, Charlie his legs. Hugh was trying to keep the boat stable. Jack, Mike and Daryl where, well mostly in the way. Eva stayed in the door opening watching how the rescue worker came down from the helicopter on a rope.

Then she realised that he just wanted to put a rope under Eric's arms and pull him up like that.

"NO. Stop. You can't do that, drowning victims have to be transported horizontal or sitting. If you pull him up like this he will die."

This could have ended in a screaming and yelling match between Eva and the rescue worker. But Charlie intervened once more.

Eva never knew what he said, but in two minutes the basket came down and Eric was put in that.

Five minutes later Eric was gone. The helicopter no more than a disappearing light in the night sky. And Sip behind the wheel telling everybody to get inside and eat. Because as soon as he was at the fishing site again they would have to start working again. And they where a man down so everybody would have to work.

Sitting at the table with the rest of the guys Eva suddenly broke down, sobbing her eyes out. And she couldn't stop, shaking, trembling, red eyed and red nosed.

If it worked on sharks the way it worked on guys she would be winning a nobel price. Within seconds she was sitting alone not a guy in sight.

Only it was the last thing she needed at that moment. She needed a broad shoulder to cry on. Because this was exactly the reason why she didn't work in a hospital. She didn't ever want to be responsible for somebody else his live. The shock hit her hard. How could she have been so stupid to dive after him. Only how could she not have done so?


	3. Chapter 3

Deadliest catch 11.

Eva sat in her corner sobbing when Sip sat down next to her.

One of the guys had gone up to him in the wheelhouse to tell him his little cousin was crying and that they really didn't know what to do.

'Come here, now what is the matter, you saved my brother you should be happy.'

Eva snuggled up to him and finally had a broad shoulder to cry on, just that made her feel better.

'I am.' Eva said to continue with a kind of gurgling laugh. 'Sort off. I did get him off the boat and letting him die would have been a bit drastic.'

Sip decided to play along, his brother was save in the helicopter and on his way to hospital.

'Yeah, killing him might have ruined the atmosphere on board even more. But seriously, my pain in the you know what little brother normally is a nice and fun guy to have with along.'

Eva was really feeling better and as a reaction to the stress and crying now her rather evil sense of humour came out a bit too strong.

'No.'

'No? What no?'

'No I don't know what the, you know what, is. Dutch remember, euphemisms are lost on me.'

'Okay, my little brother was a major pain in the ass during this trip, but he is really in a bad place at the moment.

His wife has been and still is, cheating on him, and now she is planning to run off to Hollywood with some actor dude and taking the kids along. While she never showed any interest in the kids. And she wants half of Eric's share of the Southeastern. And she hates this boat.

But that doesn't matter. Why don't you go take an other of your hot showers and then go to bed? We will manage. All you have to do for the remainder of the trip is relax and enjoy the ride.'

Eva was to beat to even object at that moment.

But after half an hour tossing and turning in bed. Reliving every second from Eric going overboard to him being hoisted up in the helicopter, and playing in her mind all the ways it could have gone wrong, she had had it.

She got up and got dressed. The guys where still setting out pots and some hard work might help settle her nerves and make her worn out enough to sleep later on.

So first she brought some coffee and food to Sip and Mike who was filming in the wheelhouse.

'Coffee anyone?'

As if there could be any doubt of the answer.

"Yeah thanks, but why aren't you in bed?'

'Cant sleep. Okay with you if I go out and do bait again. I have to much to think about, and out there thinking isn't an option.'

Sip just nodded and Eva almost skipped down the stairs to get into her raingear.

After that it was just hard work. For a week she and the others had no time to think. But the fishing was good. The hold where full with crab and Sip decided to go to the processor plant to empty out.

The crew, and Eva now was a part of that crew, where happy to have some rest and time to eat, sleep and clean.

During dinner Sip broke the big news. Eric was going to be waiting at the plant to get back on board, he was out of hospital and it seemed the divorce had gone smoother than expected.

His ex had dumped the kids with Sip his wife. The worst she did was sell the house, pocket the money and leave with her lover.

The guys greeted this news with a cheer. And even Eva was tempted to cheer along. Because the work would be a lot easier with the extra set of hands. But she wasn't to sure if she wanted Eric's sunny disposition along for the ride.

But a crab boat isn't a democracy, and if Sip wanted him along he would be coming along.

They all went to bed early that night because the next day they would have to work again getting the crab off loaded.

The sun was only just showing above the horizon when the Southeastern docked at the crab processing plant.

Sip decided that it was Eva's job to oversee that the measurements where done fairly. Because he had been cheated out off over 2000 pounds of crab at least once.

So Eva went on shore, and it was the weirdest thing. Now the land felt like it was moving. It took her some time to find her land legs again. And because she had planned to work with the rest of the guy's offloading the crab she was wearing less clothes then she should have. Standing still on a windy crane was going to be cold work. And her hands where already freezing.

She slowly made her way to the guy on the crane who would supervise the offloading when she saw Eric making his way to the Southeastern.

Keeping her face in a sweet smile she slightly deviated her route to collide with him. Once she was nearly stepping on his toes did she speak.

'Hi cousin Eric. You know what I like about you? That you are warm and breathing.'

And getting even closer to him and looking up to his face she took off her gloves and slipped her, really icy cold, hands underneath his coat and sweater. And he was only wearing two layers. Her hands encountered a silky smooth, yet rock hard belly.

To Eva's surprise Eric didn't even flinch.

'I like that too cousin Eva.'

Eric bent slightly forward and kissed her. Not a cousinly peck on the cheek but a wonderfully warm, soft, making your toes tingle kiss. And without thinking about it her hands just moved around Eric's body, one going up and one going down, not meeting any obstacles. Don't you just love suspenders and the easy access they give you. Eva did love it. Her left hand ended up around something resembling sun warmed well worn river rock. Hard, silky smooth with a dry radiant heat coming from it. Her right hand found some hair to play with.

Only after Eric pulled back did she hear the wolf whistles coming from the boat. Keeping her hands in place she looked up into his eyes, they reminded her of molten chocolate, and she loved chocolate. Why hadn't she noticed those eyes before. Or the impish devils dancing in the back of those amazing eyes.

Trying very hard to keep her head she resorted to her standard defence mechanism.

"If this is your way of saying, Thank you. The nurses must have hated to see you go?"

The light died in Eric's eyes and he moved, backing away. Eva pulled back her hands at once and walked on towards the crane.

This was the Eric she knew and just loved to resent. The one with the smiling eyes was a lot more dangerous, but it seemed that was just a temporary laps on Eric's side. And héy, she was now feeling warm and tingly all over. Some places a bit more than others. That was a good thing if she had to stand on a windy crane for a long time.

Climbing the ladder to the guy working the crane she even forgot for a minute that she was scared of high places.

But once she was on level with the crane worker did she realise that it was pretty high up. And the crane worker was blocking the view on the scales. Not by accident she was sure.

Time to play the gender card again. So using her most innocent and sweet voice, trying hard to appear blonder and younger than she was she turned on the charm.

'Hello I'm new at this, would you mind showing me how this thing works?'

And it worked like a charm once again. He not only showed her how to read the scales, making sure not to block her sight more than necessary. He even explained how he normally cheated during the offloading.

It is a quote from a movie but she stole it without to much problems with her conscious, it never stopped to amaze her how men always underestimate women. So taking her notes on both the weights of the crab on a piece of paper, and on how the boats where cheated out of crab mentally she spend a pleasant morning.

In the mean time Eric was sitting with Sip in the wheelhouse comparing notes on the last week.

Sip his story was short but sweet in his eyes. The crew had worked well, plenty of crab caught. And both greenhorns where doing well, Jack as expected and Eva a lot better.

Sure there had been a few incidents. But that was to be expected with a female on board.

The worst was when Hugh decided to test Eva, and gotten into the shower with her.

Officially Sip didn't even know about it. But Hugh had been walking funny for a day or so. And the next two days they circled around each other like two hungry wolves. The others keeping their distance.

And on the fourth day Sip came down to breakfast and found both Hugh and Eva in strange, maybe even slightly compromising positions at the table laughing. Hugh had his left wrist behind his ear while sticking his tong out, and Eva seemed to be trying to put her right knee in her neck.

Sip couldn't help laughing at the memory.

'They where comparing cat story's, it seems Hugh has a Duchess and Eva a shameless hussy.

But after that no more problems between them. Cat owners are weird.

And did you know Hugh had a cat?'

Well no, Eric hadn't had a clue.

Eric had a lot more to tell.

He couldn't remember the accident or anything. But mister Jones had been round the hospital to see him. It seemed that the camera crew normally just filmed everything and not send it to shore but they could. And in this case they had.

So after mister Jones got together a reasonable audience and made them all sign a secrecy clause he showed Eric and the doctor's the accident and how Eva had dived after him. The treatment she gave him and even the almost catfight with the rescue crew.

Most doctors where a lot less brave because the doctor treating Eric admitted straight away that he would never have dived after him. But the treatment was pretty much what he would have done. Only without the warm towels, but that was a smart idea if you don't have an up to date hospital with peritoneal lavage equipment.

Eric had to stay in hospital for three day's. During the last day his lawyer got in contact and told him that his wife had sold their house and gone off with her new lover. The children where with Sip his wife where she had dumped them And their grandmother would be coming over to take care of them.

Even better, the house had been bought by Eric's mother, and at a ridiculously low price because his ex wanted to get rid off it before he could come home.

So his house and everything in it would still be there when he got home. The last four day's he spend at the inn. Just waiting and walking around. During his stay there mister Jones came to visit him again. And this time mister Jones showed some raw footage of his behaviour to the crew before the accident.

'I really own them all an apology. And why on earth did you let me get so out of hand?'

Eric even managed to sound contrite.

'Well, it isn't my job to correct the deck boss, and as long as nobody is complaining I can't do anything. Like that thing between Hugh and Eva.

And it seems to me you already found a way to apologise to Eva. But be careful with that, because both Hugh and Charlie are very protective of there junior greenhorn. As am I. '

'Don't worry about it. It was a game to her.'

Sip had his own thought about that one. Because he had gotten to know Eva, and sure she could play games with the best of them, but making out as a game? Just didn't sound like her.

Add to that the fact that he had seen it happen, and it seemed to him that Eric was the one starting to kiss, not Eva.

At that moment the door opened and a evilly grinning Hugh came in. Both brothers wondered what kind of mischief he had been up to now.

"You have to come and see this. Eva is scared of heights. She is standing there on top of the stairs hanging on to the rail for dear live."

And Hugh was out the door again, to miss nothing of the spectacle.

Eric and Sip collided in the doorway trying to squeeze through at the same time, some cursing did ensue, but the managed to get on deck in good time. They didn't want to miss it either. After looking and laughing for a few minutes Sip decided to go and "save" his cousin. He needed to get too the office for the official weight in and he needed the numbers Eva had anyway.

Eva in the mean time wasn't having a fun time at all. She really hated heights, one of the few irrational fears she still had. And this time even the litany against fear she stole from Frank Herbert didn't really help all that much, and seeing the guys all standing on deck peeing their pants laughing did help to make her angry, but still not enough to get her to let go of the railing. These stairs where way to high and the fact that she could see the ground through them didn't help either. She was actually glad to see Sip getting up the stairs.

She let go of the railing only to take a death grip on his hands, closed her eyes and let him guide her down.

Once back on the ground all the fear was gone, and she was able to breath again.

Together they went to the office. Sip got the official numbers, and after checking if his money got transferred to the company bank account he went to smoke with the manager. In the mean time Eva was chatting with the lady at the computer, and she learned some more about running a crab processing plant. And about the preferences of the lady at the computer. Always handy.

After Sip got all his business settled they headed out again. But not to the Southeastern.

'Lets get a drink, my treat, and you still look a bit green around the gills, so you could use it. No good to show yourself like this at the crew.'

It must have been the flimsiest excuse Sip ever tried but Eva was willing to go with it. Sip wanted to talk in private. That was obvious. And on board privacy was more a gentlemen's agreement than a fact.

So they went for the bar. What was a term only remotely accurate for the shed they went. It had a bar, of sorts, and there was a bartender, of sorts. And there was liquid refreshments fit for human consumption, sort of.

Eva decided to go for the water, least change of poisoning that way. Sip went for a beer, but only one. There was a strict policy against alcohol on the Southeastern.

After they got there drinks silence ruled for a while, Eva waiting for Sip to start talking about whatever it was he wanted to talk about, and Sip trying to decide where to begin. Soon Eva got bored. Putting on her sweet little girl face she started the conversation.

'Do you know how many ways there are to cheat the captains out of money by lowering the weight of the crab?'

It was the perfect opening, and for the next twenty minutes or so they where comparing methods. Eva revealing what she had learned from the guy on the crane and from the lady at the computer. Sip going over methods he heard from other captains.

Sip never got around to telling or asking what he wanted, but he knew his answer anyway.

Eva wasn't playing games with Eric. So they finished their drinks and went back to the Southeastern. Sip with even more to think about regarding his kid brother. Eva still slightly ecstatic about being on the ground.

The boat had moved on at the harbour. The crane was now unloading the Anne-Marie. Sip decided to pay his fellow captain a visit. So Eva went on to the Southeastern alone.

There everybody was getting ready to go out for the next run.

Running into Hugh she asked another of her silly questions because she didn't understand it one bit. Why did they have to go fishing somewhere else now? So Hugh explained as good as he could, there was this rule or law that said they could fish a certain amount of crab in the north and the same in the south of the Bering sea. And having caught their quota in the north they where now getting ready to fish in the south. Having to find a new place to put out the pots and hopefully catch some crab.

Captain Harry from the Anne Marie had started on the south and now had to fish in the north. So it seemed the captains where trading places. And because of that they could now tell each other where the best fishing is. Making it a win win situation.

And the fact that after ten minutes the youngest son of captain Harry was seen running to the crane to replace his elder brother made it clear to Eva that there had also been a comparing of notes on how to cheat the captain out of crab going on.

She would have liked listening to the conversation between the crane driver and this youngster from the Anne-Marie.

While still docked the delivery of some things Eva had ordered came in. It was a big and heavy box with fragile all over it. The guy's tried to get Eva to tell what was in it, and Hugh even went so far as trying to get hold of the box and shake it. At that moment Sip came on board again and the crew had to get back to work. Eva saved her big box and was in the process of stowing it away in the galley when Eric came in.

'Eva do you have a moment?'

'Sure what's up deckboss.'

'Well, eh, I would like to talk to you about your job on board for the rest of the trip. Now that I am back you don't have to work on deck anymore. All you have to do is clean and cook.'

'What. Just clean and cook?'

It would be an understatement to say that Eva was happy with this situation.

'Why? Did I do wrong while you where lazing around in the hospital. Or do you think women are only suited to clean cook and pull your ass out of the water?'

She could almost hear him counting to ten mentally. And it turned out he was a fast counter.

'You are right, you don't have to clean or cook either. Everything worked just fine before you came onboard. So you are a passenger for the rest of the trip. Jack will clean and Hugh or I will do the cooking. Just stay out of the way.'

And before Eva could respond Eric turned around and walked out. Slamming the door shut with a bang.

That last gesture would have had a much bigger effect in a house. On board everybody slammed the doors shut, because most where a bit warped and wouldn't stay closed if not slammed.

Eva was almost fuming, she really felt like she had smoke coming out of her ears.

So she blew off some steam by beating the stuffing out of the cushions on the benches. The first one was accompanied by a string of nice Dutch curses. The second one by the English ones she already knew. And the last cushion by a phonetic reproduction of the Norwegian curses she had picked up on board.

After that she was a little calmer and ready for the next step. From the bottom of the stairs to the wheelhouse she already let out a shout to Sip. Only honest to give the man some warning.

Following the shout up the stairs she got in the wheelhouse. The first one she saw was Daryl.

'You missed out on a nice fight just now.'

Daryl nodded and admitted to hearing the fight going on but being to much of a coward to go down.

'Okay, cousin Sip. What is your excuse?' Turning a baleful stare at the unfortunate skipper.

'Never mind. Remember what you said at the beginning of this trip? That if Eric crossed the line we should tell you about it? Well, he crossed the line. He is the biggest male chauvinist pig I ever met. He has just told me that I don't have to work anymore. I am going to be a passenger for the remainder of the trip. And No way that is going to happen. I am on board to work, on deck. Not just to clean and cook. But to work catching crab. Even if I am only doing bait. I am going back on deck.'

And with those last words Eva went down the stairs back to the galley. She didn't go on deck because there was nothing to do for her yet. But as soon as the crabbing started again. She would be doing bait. Come hell or high water. Or on the Bering sea, most likely both at the same time.

It would only be fair to say that Sip hadn't known about Eric's decision. And now he heard about it he wasn't in agreement. But the deck boss is in charge of the deck. If he went and interfered it could undermine Eric's command. And that would be a very bad thing to do. It might even give rise to some sort of mutiny. So he decided to let the two of them fight it out between them, might resolve other issues too.

Turning to Daryl he proposed a bet, and his money was on the greenhorn, not on his brother.

Daryl refused to take it. No matter what the odds where that Sip was offering. Daryl didn't bet on certainties.

The remainder of the day Eva stayed in her own cabin. She had stocked up on food and tea, so she was fine for the day.

The rest of the crew was not so happy. Surrendered to Hugh his cooking, and him not knowing he was in charge of cooking again, the food was miserable. And Eric almost had his mutiny anyway. Even his loving brother Sip started to think that using him as bait might be a good thing.

Early the next morning Sip was getting ready to have the pots set out again. And he wanted, no he needed his crew working and motivated. So he tried to get Eva playing along.

Opening the door to her cabin and walking in he started talking.

'Okay enough is …… Whoa.'

He still had pretty good reflexes for an old guy. He managed to duck that book very well.

'I know we are playing cousins, but that doesn't mean you can walk in on me before I am dressed.'

But Sip was already outside and heading for the galley. Not the best start of the day and not the way to get Eva to calm down.

In the galley Jack was preparing his breakfast and a big pot of coffee. And Sip decided to do some damage control for himself, better have her angry with as many as possible.

'Jack go and take some breakfast to Eva, she seems to be staying in her cabin today.'

After this order Sip went up to the wheelhouse with a wicked grin on his face.

And poor Jack got some breakfast ready for Eva. With his hands full with food and a pot of steaming hot tea he pushed the door to Eva's cabin open. And since he was going in side first, he didn't see the book coming and it hit him square in the chest. But the full frontal sight he got of an by now very naked and very, very angry Eva hit him even harder.

The food and pot of tea hit the floor. And Jack backed out of the cabin in a hurry and he was out on deck in record time. Putting some space and time between him and the fury he had just seen. Let the others deal with that. Jack didn't grow up with a bunch of sisters and not learn some self-defence methods.

So by the time Eva was dressed and had cleaned up her cabin the main targets had removed themselves. Sip was in the wheelhouse and Eric and Jack where outside. Daryl was filming Hugh and Charlie having a standing breakfast with dry cornflakes and milk straight from the carton, mixing those in their mouths. They where all missing there fried eggs and toast in the morning.

Seeing Daryl and Charlie, Eva had to make them the offer.

'So do you two also want to see me naked? Then pretty much everybody on board will have had a go and I can relax a bit more.'

Hugh nearly choked on his cornflakes. Charlie just looked as if he was seriously considering the offer and Daryl suddenly discovered something wrong with his camera that really needed fixing right that moment.

And before Eva could get some food for herself she was the only one left in the galley.

She took her time over breakfast. No need to hurry, she was a passenger, right?

And after breakfast she didn't clean up. She just put on her raingear and went on deck. The first one she saw was Jack. He saw her too and went bright red again. Eva really started to worry his ears might explode. But he was also looking scared, so Eva decided to give him a break. Jack wasn't the one she was really angry with. Neither was Sip.

'Hey Jack, it's okay, I'm not angry, with you. Just remember to knock in the future. And don't throw food on the floor again.

Oh, and before I forget, I will be doing bait.'

'Okay.' He managed to get out. 'Only we are nearly out of cod. And Eric is going to blow a casket.'

'Never mind, I can handle him.'

And after a look at the amount of baitfish left she went to speak to Eric. He was at the railing throwing the buoy's over the side.

'Deckboss.'

She was using her first class meant to annoy sweet singsong voice again.

'It seems we are out of cod for bait, we still have plenty of herring though.'

But that last part went lost, Eric had already turned around and started cursing and screaming.

Only not at her, he was screaming at Jack.

That was not what Eva had in mind. So she also turned up the volume.

'No it ain't Jack that goofed up, it is me. I was in charge of bait while you where lazing around in hospital.'

After that Eric had found his target. Only he now seemed uncertain what he was angry about. Her being on deck, on board or having put to much cod in the pot's.

And Eva gave back as good as she got. So a nice screaming match was on the way. The others staring at the fight in process. Some seemed worried, and Charlie was on his way to break up the fight.

Eva saw this and made the worst remark possible.

'We shouldn't fight like this, it is upsetting the kids.'

Eric went white his eyes blazing fire and his mouth twisting, clenching his fist. And he turned around and stormed up to the Eva and the most of guys baffled.

Eva looked at the guys, and met only blank stares. Except from Charlie.

'Divorce.'

The only word he said, but it was enough to make Eva cringe with guilt right away.

Hugh and Daryl advised her to go up at once and start apologizing, begging and getting on her knees if necessary. Jack only saw jumping ship as a viable option. Eva decided to wait a bit, let Eric blow of steam against Sip. Sip should be used to it. Them being brothers and all. And then go up and do some expert begging.

After about 5 minutes she followed Eric to the wheelhouse. And sure Eric was bitching about Eva against his brother but most fight seemed to be out of him. Sip was sitting back, listening with a slightly bored expression on his face.

When she entered all three men present turned around and faced her. This wasn't going to be easy.

'Sorry Eric, really, it was totally uncalled for and a stupid, nasty thing to say. I apologize.

And to you too Sip. For being stuck in the middle. You shouldn't be, it should be deck boss and greenhorn but now it is deck boss and passenger, and that puts you in the middle sorry.'

Sip hadn't spend a week in close company with Eva without getting to know her. And he recognized the opening she gave him right away.

'Yeah, it should be deck boss and greenhorn. And so it is. Eric this is on your watch. Settle it between your self's like grownup adults.

And Eva bring me and Mike some more coffee.'

Eva went down the stairs, or companionway, and got Sip, Mike and Eric some coffee.

Sip used the absence of Eva as an opportunity to talk to Eric.

'So she said something nasty. Not like you have been holier than the pope lately. And making her sit out the trip as a passenger was never going to work, and you knew that.'

Mike in the mean time was trying to be invisible. Loving the material he was shooting, but scared that he would be ordered out of the wheelhouse by Sip.

Only both Sip and Eric where by now so used to having camera's in their faces they completely forgot most of the time.

Eva came up with three cups of coffee. All done to the preferred taste. And after she went back on deck. Where the rest of the crew was waiting.

They where all relieved to see her still breathing and smiling even. That was not what was expected. When ten minutes later Eric also came down the work started again.

'First things first. We need more cod. So Hugh and Charlie go adjust four pots to catching cod'

This means they change the opening, making it wider, making it easier for the cod to get in. only the crab can then get out again. So the first four pods where cod pots.

Next Eric took a look at the bait still available. He grabbed three frozen herrings and called Jack and Eva.

Next he bit off the head from one of the herring. The entrails hanging from the head out of his mouth. But his eyes where laughing again.

'Jack, Eva. Here, your turn. For good luck.'

Jack would do about anything for Eric. So he took the herring and bit its head off. And after that went to , chum the fish, as the expression was. Throwing up over the railing.

Eva first took a good look at the herring. It seemed as if it had been frozen straight after catching it. So it should taste like sushi. And although sushi wasn't her favourite food. Raw herring was a Dutch speciality. And she always was bad at backing down from a dare. So she wiggled the herring around and then bit its head off. Cleanly. No entrails hanging out or anything.

And she managed to do so without even feeling slightly queasy. But she did spit out the herrings head, only she did it in such a way the others didn't see it. And after she pretended to be chewing on something crunchy.

The laughter from the crew including Eric only got louder. And she felt some sort of acceptance from the deck boss that day.

After it was all hard work again. They had 116 pots to set, and without enough cod to put in them for bait the chances of getting a good catch was limited. But waiting wasn't an option either.

After about 60 pots Eva started to feel hungry.

' Eric, time to feed the sparrows?'

Eric gave her a look that was priceless. His whole face, no his whole body was an question mark. Feeding the sparrows? That was a new remark for him. But the rest of the crew already started making the sparrow noises and standing around with their mouths wide open.

Normally Eric would by now be thinking about taking a short break, so everybody could get some food and coffee. Although such a break also meant an argument with Sip who wanted everybody to keep working.

But feeding the sparrows sounded good. If it meant they would all keep working. So he said okay.

Eva went inside. Jack taking over on bait. The work would be going a bit slower one man short, but Eva was an extra hand anyway.

First she made sure Sip and Mike had their lunch. Then she prepared an amazing amount of sandwiches. Cut those in bite size pieces and put them in a big container with a good waterproof seal.

And armed with that and a big thermos of coffee with a long straw she went on deck again.

And every time one of the deckhands got within reach they would open their mouths and Eva would put a piece in there. Taking good care her fingers where save all the time.

Those crabs could pinch your hands but that was nothing too a bite from a hungry deckhand.

Making sure everybody got about the same, Eva went on feeding them until her container was empty. Then dumping the container in the galley again she went back to baiting the pods.

Climbing into a pot with over 20 pounds of raw and/or frozen fish ain't easy. Doing it over 116 times in a row is hard. And by the time she was done, her bruises had bruises, again.

But all the pots where in the water. And now it was time to give them a soak. So time for the crew to eat at leisure and get some sleep.

Best of all, the tension was gone. Everybody seemed to get along just fine. And even Jack forgot to blush when he sat down to dinner. At least until Hugh started teasing him.

'Well Jackie boy. You are all grown up now. After having seen your first naked lady.'

Eva smacked Hugh on the back of the head. And that got even more laughter than Hugh's remark.

During the down time, it would have been foolish to speak of night because they didn't go to bed, or bunk, before 5 in the morning, a storm started.

Eva woke up because she almost fell out of her bunk. And hearing the others moving around to she dressed and got ready to start working again.

It was light again but the waves where big and crashing over the railing and it was almost impossible to walk on deck.

But it was time to pull the pots and see of there where any cod or crab in this area.

The first four pots where the cod pots, needing less soaking time than the crab the crew was going to eat breakfast after getting those on deck.

The first pot had about 15 cods in it. Big ugly fish with big mouths and white soft bellies. Eva wasn't too pleased with these fish in real live. As an fillet in a store fine. But like this, no thanks.

Eric decided to pull an other prank on the two greenhorns.

Taking out his knife he cut out the hearts of three of the biggest cods. And holding them on his open hand, still beating, he called Eva and Jack again.

Jack was already slightly green because he knew what was coming. But it was superstition and good luck. So he had to do it. Eric ate the first heart. Still beating. Next he offered the remaining two to Eva and Jack.

Not eating wasn't an option. That would mean bad luck for the rest of the string of pots.

So Jack pulled himself together and swallowed the still beating heart in one gulp.

Eva decided to go for an other tactic. She tried to chew on the heart. But it was just like rubber. And it only beat faster in her mouth, sucking vacuum on the inside of her cheek. So after some time she also swallowed it whole.

Luckily for her she had a less fertile imagination than Jack. Because he was sure he felt the heart still beating inside of him for the rest of the day. And working on a pitching deck pulling full pots of crab while having a beating heart in your belly isn't nice.

The next three pots had even more cod. So enough for the rest of the trip. Plenty even, so Eva very politely asked if she could have four filets for dinner (or supper, or breakfast or whatever meal it was going to be.)

The guys weren't to pleased by that idea. They always prefer enormous amounts of beef or chicken if need be. But not cod, that was bait, not food for humans.

But Eva got her two big fish, and pulling out the knife she had on her belt at all times she quickly got the filet's off and the rest of the fish went into the bait bucket.

She had special plans for that day's warm meal. She would have to talk to Sip about it. But food in general was one of the priorities on board and special meals seemed one sure reason for an extra long break. And they now had a sort break again until the crab had had time enough to get into the pots. Which would take about another four hours.

Everybody went inside again, to watch some TV. Eat some more, maybe even sleep a little.

Eva went up to talk to Sip about the special meal.

She was planning to make her family speciality, not saying what it was exactly. So Sip and Mike where thinking that it was going to be a traditional Dutch meal. Slight mistake, it was an Indonesian rice dish. Or a whole collection of dishes. Normally it would be with pork as the main meat. But no pork on board, only beef and chicken breast or pre prepared chicken legs. And that was no good for the meal Eva had in mind. Fish on the other hand would work. Make it a bit more summertime than a meal for on the freezing Bering Sea. But never mind. Any meal with enough pepper and spices would work for these guys. They liked there food hot and spicy, and that was what an Indonesian rice meal was.

Sip was Okay with an extra long break, provided the up coming string was a good one. If not, no break but more hard work. Because they would have to move the pots to another location.

The next four hours Eva used in pretty much the same way as the rest of the crew, eating, resting, sleeping and stinking just as hard as the next guy.

And never had four hours been over so quickly.

The following 20 hours she would rather forget. Because it was hard work even with her extra breaks from bait duty during sparrow feeding and such. The mood on deck was also a lot better. No more open warfare between her and Eric.

Sitting upstairs in the wheelhouse was enjoying the show taking place below on deck. Eric was using every opportunity to get close to Eva. At first she would move away, halfway through the string she didn't seem to care anymore, and by the end she even accepted his hand to get out of the pot. But plenty of crab in every pot even with the wrong bait. So the pots where put down again in the same place for a new soak. Now with proper bait and hopefully more crab the next time. If they had the same amount as this string the hold would be full and the season over. So everybody was in a party mood. But to tired to even think about food. Sleep, that was all everybody wanted. Sleep.

So after Sip made the roster for who had to sit anker watch everybody who could went to his or her bunks. Even Daryl and Mike seemed beat. And they didn't even have to pull pots around on deck.

After a well-deserved rest, over eight hours for a change, Eva woke up and got breakfast ready. First task, make coffee, plenty of it. Then lots off food. And after a hurried breakfast it was back to work.

The string was a good one again. Eric kept trying to get closer to Eva, the other crew members where starting to notice and by some unspoken agreement gave Eric room. Eva seemed oblivious to her deck boss advances. To the entertainment of the others.

And after one more very long day the hold was full, no more room for a single crab left. Sip and Eric where very happy campers. Filling the quota for the Southeastern mend they would be allowed to fish as much crab next year.

The pots where placed on deck after they where emptied. A careful stacking of those big and heavy things. Being held in place with special cables.

Eric was operating the crane. Hugh and Charlie where climbing all over the pots that where being stacked to secure them in place. And Eva had nothing to do on deck. She was only in the way. So she looked for refuge with Sip in the wheelhouse.

While talking with Sip and Daryl, who was on wheelhouse duty that day, and looking at the sea for rogue waves Eva was happily employed. And not looking at the guys, who where by now friends, risking their lives climbing on pots that where hanging over the side of the Southeastern.

Then suddenly there was a big crash. And a string of curses coming from deck.

The crane had broken and dropped a pot on deck. Luckily nobody was hurt, and the damage was minimal. It is hard to break something on a crab boat. But the crane needed to be repaired. And the only one able to do so was Eric. Who would have to climb on the crane, over 5 meters high from deck, and even higher from the waves. _( I don't know how many foot that is but it is high, like a four story building)_

Daryl went outside to film the repairs together with Mike. Making sure they had all the footage they could get.

And Sip and Eva where left in the wheelhouse.

Sip was calm as ever. He knew his little brother was more ape than human as a kid. And all he could do was keep the boat as even in the water as he could. And for that he needed to be calm.

Eva, on the other hand, wasn't so calm. Never any good at heights, the idea of the guys climbing on the pots was already enough to send her off deck and into the wheelhouse. The idea now of Eric climbing the crane without any safety line was enough to make her want to be home.

So staring out over the sea on the pretence of looking for rogue waves or anything that could make the boat go 'bump', she tried not to look scared but she was terrified.

Sip noticed. It seemed Sip noticed a lot of things.

'Eva, don't worry, Eric is used to doing stuff like this and at this he is good. The best even.

At other things he isn't so hot.

Like, my silly brother has a pathetic track record with women. He married at 18 with the first girl he ever fell in love with. She was a pretty little thing at the time, not to bright, but what do you expect from a seventeen-year-old cheerleader.

She told Eric she was pregnant and he did the right thing. After being married for two months she said she had lost the baby. Eric was shattered. She went shopping.

You have to know, Eric started fishing fulltime at sixteen. So he was making good money at the time. And she was even better at spending it. But he always took his marriage vows seriously. Never even looked at another woman. Not that there are many woman to look at here at sea.

She in the mean time took lover after lover. I don't really know how many. But if I believed all the gossip, one every trip at least. And three to four trips a year is average for Eric and me.

Eric also knows the gossip, but he feels he doesn't deserve any better because he is gone most of the time. And he stopped loving her after the lie over the first baby. Sure they have two kids, but he isn't too sure he is the real father of either one, he loves them, but he isn't too sure about the genetics.'

This was quite a speech from Sip, and he stopped to drink some coffee.

'So, what are you telling me here? Eric is shooting blanks so I should just jump his bones?'

Spewing coffee all over the very delicate GPS apparatus Sip started cursing. And it was impressive. Only Eva wasn't sure what he was angry about. The idea of her jumping Eric? Or the idea that Eric might be shooting blanks? Or the idea of any relative of his ever shooting blanks?

Sip's outburst didn't have the desired effect though, she wasn't scared or anything, only worried that the boat might rock more than necessary. But she was underestimating Sip in this. He was very capable of cursing and steering at the same time.

Sip had to stop for more air. And Eva used this small break to inform him that he had missed at least four good curses she had learned during her stay.

That was too much even for Sip his composure. And he started to laugh.

'Yeah sure, you go and jump him. See what happens. But make sure to put a sock or something in his mouth, because HE is a screamer. And the rest might want to sleep.'

'No way. And how do you know this???'

'Well, lets say the drive in we went to as teenagers had bad speakers.'

'Don't you think he has learned by now how to keep quiet a bit more?'

By now both Eva and Sip had tears streaming over their faces.

'Nope, haven't you spend enough time with him yet to know that he doesn't do anything quietly?'

Was Sip his response. And with this the two almost went into convulsions.

To the utter surprise of Eric who came in to say that the crane was functioning again, and to find out when Sip would start going for the remaining pods.

The look on Eric his face was enough to make Sip and Evan laugh even more.

It was also enough to make Eva really want to "jump his bones" or any other part of his anatomy that might harden. And Sip his emotional radar seemed to pick up on that one as well. Making it even harder for him to stop.

So a coffee break was in order for the guys. Just for Sip to get his act together again and being able to skipper the boat. Screaming and cursing while driving, no problemo, but belly laughs while driving was less successful.

After 15 minutes the guys went back to work on deck, stacking the pods. Eva went to the galley to cook her "Dutch" speciality. Sip had calmed down enough to drive again, only now and then having a hiccup, but he was able to handle the boat in a save manner. And the sea was pretty calm so it wasn't to dangerous.

After about 45 minutes the smells coming up to the wheelhouse where mouth watering. So he got on the loudhailer and told the crew to hurry up and get done because dinner was waiting.

That freaked Eva out because dinner wasn't even close to done yet. So she was screaming up the stairs to Sip to give her at least an other 30 minutes. Sip took pity on her.

'Get me something to eat now, and I will make sure they are kept busy for your 30 minutes.'

So Sip got some fish cookies in advance. And Eva had her time to get the rest prepared.

Dinner ( even if it was 7 in the morning) was well received. And devoured in less than 25 minutes. Hungry crab fishermen don't do slow eating.

Right after dinner everybody but Eva went to their bunks. Eva had the first watch on the way back to harbour.

She did her two hours and woke up Jack for his turn, and she crawled into her own bunk, stinking from working with bait for a week.

When she woke up after 6 hours, everybody was already awake and clean, and breakfast was ready. Being the only smelly one on the breakfast table wasn't her idea of fun, but she was hungry. And she had put up with enough smelly men to not care if they thought she smelled.

But after breakfast first Sip advised her to take a shower. Well that was normal, sort of at least. While she was getting her stuff for the shower, Hugh told her to go and take a shower. Now that was getting fishy. And when after that even Mike suggested a nice hot slow shower the hairs on the back of her neck started to stand on end. She was getting really suspicious, something was up. Not sure what but expecting foul play, she got everything ready for her "shower" including two bottles of paint she had bought for her niece in the airport. Red and blue water resistant paint. Getting into the shower she didn't even bother to get undressed. She turned on the warm water and plashed around with her hand. Waiting, just waiting.

And waiting some more. And sure enough the water all of a sudden turned icy cold. She let go of a piercing shriek, knowing that that was expected. And got her two bottles of paint ready.

The door of the shower was pulled open ( no locks on a boat remember) and Eric was pushed in by Hugh and Charlie. Eva managed to avoid Eric with the paint but she got both Hugh and Charlie in the face.

So Hugh was bright red and Charlie a beautiful shade of blue. And the rest of the crew, even

Sip where standing around laughing their asses off. The boat on auto pilot. And the only thing to do for Eric was to laugh along. Because even Eva wasn't angry but laughing, she had gotten the better on this prank.

Once the hot water was turned on again she managed to take her shower in peace. And so was as clean as the others when they got to the harbour to unload. Except Hugh and Charlie who where still a bit off colour. And Charlie had to supervise the unloading from the crane this time to the initial amusement of the crane operator, but when it became clear that Charlie was now onto every trick in the book the crane operator was less pleased.

Sip send Jack to get the final tally, having listened to Eva's suggestion that the lady at the computer had a crush on Jack and would give him a better deal. It went against the grain in Sip the control freak but it worked. Jack got the old slightly higher rate per pound, just a few cents per pound but with close to 10,000 pounds it added up.

That done it was time to hit the bar with the entire crew. And so they did. The jukebox had to work this time. And Eva danced with the guys from her own boat and the Anne- Marie. Who had came in just before the Southeastern.

That almost turned into a fight between the different crews because Hugh, Charlie and Sip where indeed very protective of their junior greenhorn. And the fact that one of captain Harry's sons went a bit over the line didn't sit to well.

But it all ended without to much trouble, because Eva and Eric had all of a sudden disappeared. They where nowhere to be seen. But Sip knew what was going on, he had given permission. Hadn't he?

The End.


End file.
